


最后红色的风

by ha_zc



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, nereko, 为什么我要给黄文配这样的文名, 老鱼精年轻态, 黄色废料
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_zc/pseuds/ha_zc
Summary: *时间点是电影里维克带亚瑟游海底之后，送他回家的路上*生殖裂设定*年轻的维克啊啊啊啊啊啊！（擦口水*模仿一下雪人的开头





	最后红色的风

**Author's Note:**

> *时间点是电影里维克带亚瑟游海底之后，送他回家的路上  
> *生殖裂设定  
> *年轻的维克啊啊啊啊啊啊！（擦口水  
> *模仿一下雪人的开头

9月的天气，奇怪的闷热。天上的云从早上4点开始，就被拉成薄薄的棉花糖，一丝一丝的，Arthur觉得那该是甜的。但是，那些操纵了云的风又在哪里？它们都到哪里去了？他靠着车窗看着天上，在颠簸里时不时眨一眨眼，一只鞋子的鞋带松了，他在困倦里看着那两根红带子，懒得去系好，手上捏着一本翻卷了角的漫画书，随时会落到座位下面去。  
Vulko驾驶着他那辆深蓝色的小破卡，冷气机发出奇怪的咯咯声，有一个指示灯一直是红的，即使是修好也是红的。现在是上午11点。

这条路他已经走了很多次了，Vulko一边开一边看着道路两边，白天来的不多，他开过了头，白色的墙壁看起来都差不多，只能通过草坪装饰和门口的信箱来辨认。  
他转头倒车，没有掉头的意思，路上根本没人。这次没有错过了，信箱的门开着，像一张脱臼的嘴，没人锁上它，因为已经不需要了。Vulko看到车行道上两排水滴印，如果这天没那么闷的话早就被晒干了，不久前这里还停过一辆搬家用的大车。草皮被踢翻了几块，不甘心地曝露在石板路上，几块泥被碾烂了，留下半个脚印，几步就被蹭掉了。

“谁住在这儿？”Arthur抓了一把快要掉下去的书，问。  
“一个朋友。”  
Vulko维持着往侧面看的姿势，他倒是想动一动，可他很怕随便任何一个小动作就会暴露他的想法。  
Arthur已经见识过了大海，他正在长大，很快就会变得好奇而残忍。这是人成长过程中必经的阶段，他们准备要征服世界了，先从斩杀身边的人开始。到那时他可能会问“Vulko你的朋友是谁”“Vulko你为什么要待那么久”“Vulko你常常来这里吗”“Vulko你怎么从来不约会”，他可没想好该怎么回答。好在用陆地人的话来说，Arthur现在正是最可爱的年纪，他还想着他的海，不会在意这个小插曲的。  
而Vulko也并不想错过这一次，他有一种预感，这是最后一次了。  
“他要搬家了，我去和他道个别。”Vulko转过身说。  
“我们去哪儿吃午饭？”Arthur想着别的。  
“加油站有个汉堡店。”  
“好耶。”  
“你乖乖在车里待一会儿，困吗？”  
“有一点。”  
Vulko翻了翻，找出一瓶可乐和一小包饼干。他把车窗开一条缝，开门跨进了闷热的空气里，瞬间就冒了汗。  
“我去一会儿，”他把食物给Arthur，心不在焉地看着他的鞋带，“你能从里面锁好吗？”  
Arthur演示了一遍，Vulko飞快地笑了一下，他走到门口时回头看了眼，Arthur正在低头拆饼干。

 

Nereus开门时，一股小小的冷风吹到Vulko的脸上。他被拉了进去，Nereus留了条门缝，看着外面的车，Vulko伸手越过他的肩膀把门给关上了。  
“那小子在。”Nereus说。  
“我带他去了趟海底。”  
“熟悉他的国吗？”Nereus发出一点冷笑，和他热情的红发很不般配。

Vulko没有回答他，关于Arthur的所有谈话都没有意义，他不是泽贝尔的人，Nereus没资格过问。虽然他矜矜业业到甚至搞了栋房子来探查，探查亚特兰蒂斯的谋士偷偷上岸都在干嘛，Nereus只是想知道，他才不会去告密。  
泽贝尔不着急吞掉亚特兰蒂斯，Orm的父亲才把他的妻子扔给海沟族，就像陆地人把垃圾丢进海里一样。Nereus听说这个消息时露出了鄙夷的神色，飘动的红发都透露着不爽：对亚特兰蒂斯的公主施用这种私刑，他是很看不过眼的。  
泽贝尔人骁勇善战，但是精得很，Nereus不打算现在就去捋龙须，不是还有Arthur嘛，那个半血的杂种，他倒是愿意多等几年看场好戏。Nereus从来不吃亏，他要是陆地人，该是个极好的会计。  
瞧瞧他，无声无息地掌握了亚特兰蒂斯最大的秘密，还和亚特兰蒂斯最忠诚的谋士私通。谁都不晓得，连鱼都不晓得。  
怎么？难道他Nereus还真的怕有人说出去不成？他一个鳏夫，睡个男人怎么了？  
该害怕的是Vulko。

“你真的要走了？”Vulko问着傻话，完全不像平时的他。  
“我都看到你们的混血小王子了，还留在这里干嘛？邻里相处也是要费精神的。”  
“Arthur他只是……”  
“你在担心什么？我又不会吃了他。”Nereus露出一个笑，Vulko见过这种笑，陆地人的会计师和卖保险的都那么笑。  
“Atlanna搭上了自己的命才保护下他。”  
“我说了我不会吃了他，总有人的Vulko，”他捏了捏谋士的下巴，他紧张得脸通红，也有可能是热的，“就算Orm他老爸不出手，Orm也会的，他会被教得像个狼崽子，他长大了会来找他哥哥……然后，啊呜！”  
Vulko在Nereus的钳制下忍不住一抖。  
“吃了他。”  
Nereus动了动手指头，拇指摸了摸Vulko的脸颊，擦掉一点点油腻腻的薄汗。

 

Vulko有一双很孩子气的大眼睛，他盯着你的时候，你觉得，你可以把所有的东西都给他，甚至有几个瞬间，Nereus觉得他能把泽贝尔都双手奉上，吓得他出了一身冷汗。  
而有时候，你又会觉得，你可以从他那里拿走所有，从他的肉到他的骨，他的灵魂，冰汽水一样甜丝丝的冒着可爱气泡的灵魂。Nereus不止一次被自己的贪欲惊得发抖，他透过镜子和水看自己，贪心极了那张脸，丑恶极了。

“你要当小王子的老师？”  
Nereus绕着Vulko转了半圈，嘴里哈出的热气喷到他脖子上，一点点没有绑紧的发丝抖了抖。  
“我得教他，保护他。Atlanna把他托付给我。”  
“好大的信任。”Nereus哼了一声，倒也算不上是嘲讽。  
“我一定要把他教得像一个国王，”年轻的Vulko捏着拳头，Nereus从他耳朵后面看到他紧绷的下颚，觉得可爱极了，“他会继承亚特兰蒂斯。”  
“和Orm打吗？”  
“如果……如果他是个好国王就不用。”  
“怎么？你不信Orm能当个好国王？”  
“我怕他被教坏了。”  
“怎么算好？怎么又算坏？Vulko？”

Nereus拆开谋士的发髻，黑发披散在他肩膀上，凑近了一股热热的汗味，让人发馋。Nereus收起身上冒出的冷气，这屋子已经断了电，闷热得让人发慌，他要这种慌。还有什么，比惊慌失措的Vulko更美味的？  
他慌慌张张地进来，小说里偷情的才这样，红着脸冒着汗，外头的车上还有个孩子。这个年纪的男孩子还在学着欺负小女孩，他能懂什么叫偷情，什么是做爱，甚至是，男人怎么做爱，再甚至是，海底人怎么做爱？Nereus想想就觉得好笑，谋士端着好大一个架子，他找了什么借口过来的他都不在乎了，就像献祭的圣女爬上了祭司的床一样，只在乎爬行时压红的膝盖和摇摇晃晃的乳。  
你瞧Vulko甚至都忘记自己是亚特兰蒂斯人了，他忘了他与身俱来的本领热得直冒汗，他着急得要命，因为肩上背着亚特兰蒂斯的未来，因为他的情人就要走了。Vulko甚至习惯性地要贴着Nereus，贪图他身上那点凉意。而现在他收起来了，Vulko鼻尖就冒起了汗珠。

 

地上还有几只空纸箱，到处都是灰尘，一旁的床上只剩了个垫子，这是个废墟了。  
Nereus拆礼物一样拆开谋士的衣服，出了汗不好脱，粘粘地只能卷着撸。他不让他回答，Vulko自己也糊涂着，哲学家们根本也很难回答。Vulko觉得的“好”该是一个传统意义上的大好人、英雄、爱万物，爱他妈的陆地人就和爱亚特兰蒂斯一样，爱他妈的花啊鸟啊……Nereus真的很期待看这出好戏。  
“非得在床上聊Arthur？”Nereus笑着脱光他，开始扒自己的衣服，“你为什么来？我只是回泽贝尔你过来干嘛？”  
“你觉得我们还能再见面？”  
“为什么不？我有几个行宫在泽贝尔边界，你来。”  
“不不……那不行。不一样了，Nereus。”哆哆嗦嗦说到一半就断了。

 

Vulko推着Nereus的头，他在啃他的胸口，叼什么似的用门齿磨他的乳头。Vulko还很年轻，但是已经成熟，像陆地人爱吃的那些水果一样，熟透了。Nereus搞他的身体，熟练地就像把玩他的那些珍珠链子，进贡的小礼物，曾被他随随便便洒在Vulko身上，一颗颗用嘴衔起来，嗦过的皮肉一点点的红。他从没那么好奇过另一个人的身体，他们都一样，Vulko有的他自己也有，可他就是好奇，怎么都玩不够。

在没有Arthur没有这些倒霉事之前，他就在探究了，Nereus探索Vulko的底线，好奇他所有快乐痛苦的点，就像打开一口箱子，一件件往外掏里面的东西，还要在底下拨弄几次，角落里的灰尘都不放过。当然了他也探索自己，Nereus可不是虐待狂，他基本上算是一个仁君来着。  
除了用鱼骨穿透了Vulko的乳头，两颗都是。  
再除了曾经往他的生殖裂里塞比他龟头都大一圈的珍珠，那种没有完全磨透的珍珠，还毛毛糙糙的，精液喷在水里一波一波的浑浊，可怜的谋士被刺激地一直抽搐。  
还有把他绑在沉船前面。陆地人总在船头雕个裸体女人，掉下来后碎得脖子不是脖子脸不是脸的，Vulko就被代替了绑在那里，胸部女人一样挺起来，用最细的金丝线穿过乳头上的孔，再串上珠子让他自己含在嘴里。Nereus操他操得恨了，Vulko就忍不住要往后仰，仰过了头就拉得乳尖都变了形。出了几次血后Nereus就不舍得再弄了。  
再有……  
这种事不能细想，否则Nereus还真以为自己是个仁君呢。

可Nereus也好不到哪里去。  
是谁趴在地上狗一样地舔Vulko的身体，每一条肌肉的走向他都晓得，每一颗毛孔溢出的汗他都尝过。  
又是谁吮吸Vulko的生殖裂，从冒出的阴茎一直到凹陷下去的蜜穴。Vulko都没给他口交过几次好吗，他从来没把Nereus的龟头吞到喉咙口好吗，而每次Nereus都喝下去，又腥又苦的，那不是废话嘛这东西又不是用来喝的。他舔Vulko的穴虔诚得什么似的，不管他怎么叫喊怎么哀求，非得舔出里面的水来，非得舔得沾了鼻子上都是，然后才插他。他不快活吗？他不快活脚趾会勾成这样？  
还有谁，每次都抱着Vulko，看他熟睡看他醒来。说句不得体的，他对自己女儿都没那样过。  
这种事真的不能细想，Nereus不用问祖先和神明都知道自己变态得不像话，当国王的淫靡到这个份儿上算是个昏君了。

这大概是爱，大概约等于是爱，大概大于等于爱。  
他要他、爱他，可怎么都得不到他。有了Arthur这个小畜生后更不可能了。瞧瞧Vulko刚才说什么来着，他以后连行宫都不肯去了，操他妈的亚特兰蒂斯。  
Nereus的愿望很小很简单，他要Vulko站在他身边，而私下里他们就做爱，那些鬼把戏不玩都没关系，就那么简单的插也行，被他插他也乐意，然后他们抱着睡着，一直到生命的尽头。  
操他妈的亚特兰蒂斯！

 

Nereus舔着Vulko的乳头，很敏感平时也总是突着，被他用心嗦过一遍后就涨得很大，变长，不管怎么样的体味都要不停蹭到，碰到了就轻轻地叫。Nereus第一次来陆地，看到一种后来晓得叫做小猫的生物，就是这样叫的。他的舌尖还能感受到那两个小孔，多么美好的记忆，都没怎么出血。Vulko爽得什么似的，他的穴死死地绞紧Nereus的阴茎，小嘴一样用力吸他，里面烫得他直哆嗦。  
就像现在一样。因为Nereus吓唬他，他轻轻在Vulko耳边说，你的小王子趴在窗户上看呢。其实只是一片卡在上面的落叶。  
Vulko紧闭着眼睛，脸滴血一样地红，他扣紧了交叉在Nereus后腰上的脚踝。生殖裂已经血红血红，手一摸都是水，有些是Vulko喷的有些是Nereus喷的，更多是穴里冒出来的，湿得滑溜溜的一片。Nereus大幅度插他的时候老是滑出来，Vulko就着急地抬起身抓住他的老二，低着头，头发垂在眼前挡着视线，他自己拨开，不知道谁的精液蹭到了脸颊上，闪闪发亮的一片。他自己拨开生殖裂，红红的像嘴唇一样，滑滑的以至于手指总是捅错了地方，两端尖尖的凹陷里都是敏感点，撞到了就喊一下撞到了就喊一下，时间一久嗓子就哑了。他自己把Nereus的老二塞进去，动作一点都不温柔，像塞枕头套一样，Nereus心想。于是他就压过去，一直插到最里面，一个小小的腔体顶在尽头，压得重了Vulko会喊痛，眼泪就会冒出来。Nereus压着他，小幅度抽插，绕着圈磨着他，咕叽咕叽的，听得人脸红。

Vulko盯着他看，渐渐地眼睛里就冒出了水汽，眨一下睫毛就湿了，不是被操的，虽然他自己的手还在往下摸，小指头的关节熟练地压着生殖裂最上面的那个尖尖，其他手指磨着龟头，一圈一圈地绕，捏一捏再用指甲抠一抠裂口，下面那个尖口被Nereus的手指填着，他使坏时就用力捻，但大部分时间只是转着圈揉而已。  
Vulko含着一包眼泪，他说不清为什么，大概是哭这最后一次？还是因为Nereus的表情？他自己看不到自己，Vulko看得到，他又不瞎，泽贝尔的国王抿着嘴又是操他又是揉他，可他盯着他连眨眼都不舍得，Vulko稍微张张嘴他就凑过来吻，吸他的舌头和嘴唇内壁。  
Vulko往后仰，他放过自己的穴伸出湿漉漉的手揽过Nereus的脖子，让他吻在自己的脖子上，吻在突突直跳血液奔流的那一条上。他射得到处都是，穴里都喷出一波，烫得Nereus喊了一声，灌进他的生殖裂里，灌满了又溢出来，糟糕地把床垫弄得像洒了一大桶胶水一样。

“我得走了。”Vulko笑着说。  
“再待一会儿。”Nereus握着他的手放在嘴边亲。  
于是他又待了会儿。

 

“嘿？”  
Vulko回到车边，Arthur躺在后座上，睡梦里直打嗝。他咕噜一下坐起来，抖了抖身上的饼干屑。  
“我又饿了。”  
“我们去吃饭。”  
“你告别过了？”  
“对。”  
Vulko关好车窗前伸手出去挥了挥，然后扭开收音机，得有点声音，他需要一点声音。外面刮起了风，要下雨了，他不往外看。  
“你和你朋友，以后还见面吗？”  
“会，在别处。”  
“那就好。”Arthur打了个老大的嗝，自己被自己逗笑了，低头把散了的鞋带绑好。  
Vulko从后视镜看看他，把眼睛里的期望和温柔藏起来几分，踩下油门。

*fin


End file.
